


Transferred Into Heart Break

by Stegosaurus104



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegosaurus104/pseuds/Stegosaurus104





	1. Chapter 1

***whispering***

"It's him."

"Who?"

"The kid sitting by himself, he went to the hospital yesterday."

"What? Why!"

"Shh, Shh, don't let him hear us."

"Tell us then."

"I heard it's because he got beat up again."

"By Lee's gang?"

"Of course it was the, who else do you think would do that."

"That's true."

"Girls, let's stop talking about it. It gives me the chills."

"But what is his name?"

"I heard that his real name is Lee Minhyuk, but Lee's gang call him Mini."

"Why do they call him that? I don't get it. He isn't that short."

"Of course you wouldn't get it."

_Why do they think I can't here them. I wish they would be quiet. It's humiliating. I have barely eaten anything. I need to finish this and leave, they are stressing me out more._

_Just eat it, get it over with. You will regret it later. Come on._

Minhyuk swallowed a bit of the food.

_Ow, that one was more painful than the last._

Minhyuk put his hand to his bruised stomach and tried relaxing.

_I tried, this is useless._

Minhyuk got up and threw the rest of his food away, making his way to the classroom, looking at the floor.

"Hey! Mini! Where are you headed! You haven't said hi to your best friends yet!"

_Why does Lee have to bother me today as well, I just got out of the hospital._

"Not going to answer? Come on Mini, don't be like that with me." Lee walked over, with his gang behind him.

_What does he want? Money? Lunch is over. Hopefully nothing._

"I missed you while you were gone, it's too bad what happened to you. Did you miss me?"

_How could he say that, he is the one who did this to me. Is he pretending, just to piss me off?_

"Not going to reply? Hmm, I thought you would be more obedient in answering my questions after, you know, this." Lee, pointed right at Minhyuk's black eye.

"Ye-yes, I missed you..." _What satisfaction could he have gotten out of me answering him._

Lee pressed his hand onto Minhyuk's stomach. Wincing in pain, Minhyuk grabbed his wrist to move it.

"Did you have a good meal at lunch?"

Minhyuk didn't respond, he was trying to move Lee's hand from his bruises.

Lee pressed harder. "I asked you a question."

"Ye-Yes, sure, I ate well... Now, please..."

"Haha, you're even begging? You are so pathetic." Lee moved his hand and shoved Minhyuk to the floor.

_When will I get out of this hell?_

[~~~later~~~]

"Mom, I am home."

"Oh good, glad you're here. I have good news."

_Any news is good news compared to school._

"I just got an email confirming that you can transfer to the other school."

"Wh-What! I can? When!" _This was the best news in two years._

"You will start going to the other school next week."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Thank You! Mom I love you." Minhyuk wrapped his arms around his mom, tears in his eyes.

_I wonder what this new school will be like, I can be myself, I can start over, start better. This is going to be my release from hell._

[~~~next day~~~]

"Mini! I heard you are transferring to a new school... how dare you leave. Who do you think you are."

Minhyuk, just looked at the floor. _I can handle this for one more week. Only one more week. Everything will be ok._

_One._

_More._

_Week._


	2. Part 2

_It's Monday today. Next Monday I will be free of this._

"Hey, Mini! Guess what time it is! We get to have lunch together!" Lee shouted to me from the entrance of the classroom.

_Once again, I will be force fed the most disgusting things. I am already sweating._

"You're excited right? We will be eating lunch in the bathroom today."

Minhyuk's eyes widened. _What? Why the bathroom, why is it there?_

"Don't be so shocked, you eat this kind of crap anyway, right?"

_I reluctantly followed, but every bone in my body wanted to run in the other direction._

"I bought this sandwich, just for you, so you better entertain me. I didn't spend money just so you could waste it."

They reached the bathroom and Lee opened one of the stalls. He took one of the slices of bread and dipped it into the toilet. Then held it up, in front of everybody.

"Eat up, Mini."

[~~~Tuesday~~~]

"Mini!" Lee made his way over to Minhyuk's desk. "Today has been the worst. How are you going to cheer me up?"

Minhyuk laid on the floor and wrapped his head in his arms to protect it.

"You remember, how thoughtful of you." Lee started kicking Minhyuk.

_Why isn't anyone in the classroom to stop this? I can barely breathe. Stop, please..._

[~~~Wednesday~~~]

_He isn't here today. I actually get a break this week._

"Hey Mini!"

_What? I thought he was gone, he was absent from class!_

"Lee sent us to mess with you since he couldn't be here today."

"Come with us, Mini."

_Of course...Why did I even have my hopes up to be left alone._

[~~~Thursday~~~]

"Sorry Mini, I wasn't here yesterday, but I will make it up today."

"It-it's ok... I didn't mind.."

"Are you saying you don't want me here?!" Lee was getting angry.

"No I-"

"Oh so you don't! We will see what you say later!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Are you raising your voice with me?"

"Sorry..."

"I wasn't planning on beating you up today, but I guess you leave me no choice."

[~~~Friday~~~]

_It's the last day of the week, and the last day I have to go to this school. On Monday I will be free, just make it through today. Just deal with it one more time. You got this. You got this. Deep breaths._

~

_Why haven't they come to me yet? It's almost been the whole day. School will end soon._

~

_This is really suspicious, where are th-_

"Hey Mini! you didn't think we would leave you alone on your last day, did you?"

"No, I didn't." _Don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact._

"Good, come with us, we need to celebrate."

_Ce-celebrate? Why? For what? This is a trap._

Minhyuk followed behind Lee. They headed down the street to the clubbing areas.

"See that one?" Lee said. Minhyuk looked up and was suddenly shoved sideways into the alley.

"Time to celebrate."

Minhyuk crawled backwards, further into the alley. Lee was walking closer.

"I don't want you to forget me at your new school. We are such good friends that is." Lee pulled out a knife from his pocket. His gang was laughing.

Lee grabbed Minhyuk's wrist and pulled his shirt sleeve down to expose the forearm.

Lee cut his name into Minhyuk's arm. Minhyuk screamed in agony trying to pull away and stop Lee.

"There you go, enjoy my going away party. You look better, Mini." Lee turned and left with his gang.

_Blood. Bleeding, I need to stop it. Help. I need help. Who? Mom, mom, I need to call her._

Minhyuk scrambled to cover his arm with his jacket, and pulled out his phone.

"Mom, mom help." Minhyuk said, quickly.

"Honey, what's wrong?" His mom answered gently.

"Blood. There's blood. I'm bleeding."

"Ok, Where are you? How bad is it?"

"Alley, I don't know, a lot. By the clubbing areas, the first alley between I see brick."

"Ok, I am on my way, take deep breaths, if you can move to where I can see you from the street. Stay on the phone with me. Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"I don't know. I don't know. Where are you, I am on the side of the street. I- I feel- I..."

"Minhyuk. Minhyuk? Minhyuk?! Minhyuk!! Hang in there ok. I am almost there. I will find you."

[~~~Saturday~~~]

_I feel so dizzy. What happened? I don't remember going to bed. Let's see, I was at school... then Lee came up to me.._

_The knife... the blood, I... am I in the hospital? Mom! Where is mom? Someone's crying._

"M-mom?"

"Honey, are you awake? How do you feel? Are you ok? Are you hot? Is it uncomfortable?"

"I-I am fine, when did we come to the hospital?"

"You were passed out and bleeding from your arm."

_My arm? Lee with the knife, he... he cut me..._

Minhyuk looked at his bandaged arm and tears came to his eyes. "How, How long do I have to wear these?"

"Until they heal completely, otherwise it could get infected." The doctor said to the two of them. "If you are ready, the police are here to talk to you about the incident."

"Oh..ok.."

[~~~Sunday~~~]

"Just lay in bed, and stay there. I will get everything for you. You need to be rested well for your first day of school tomorrow. Thank goodness you transferred the kids at the old place were devils. I can't stand the fact that you had to go there."

"It's ok Mom, really. I transferred and that's all that matters."

"I know, I know, do you need anything. Anything at all. Water? Food? A warm towel?"

"No, I think I will just rest for now. Relax, I feel fine."

"At least take some pain killers. I will redo your bandages tomorrow morning before school, ok?"

"Ok."

[~~~Monday~~~]

"There. You're bandages are redone. You are ready for school. You can hide all the bandages from your elbow down except the stuff on you hand. It will be ok though, it doesn't look bad. Be safe at school."

_I am glad she worries so much, but I really just want to go to school already. It was been rough even getting to transfer, and now I just want the first day to go smoothly. I can finally act myself. I will smile at school for the first time._


	3. Part 3

"Please welcome your new classmate who just transferred to our school, Lee Minhyuk." The teacher introduced Minhyuk to the class.

"Hello, I am Lee Minhyuk, please take care of me."

"You can go sit in the empty seat next to Lee Jooheon, Soo Hyun-Woo, and Chae Hyung-Won."

Minhyuk made his way over to the empty desk and sat down. There was still time before class started, so the teacher left. 

"Yo, so why did you transfer here? Did you get kicked out? Was it because you beat another kid up?" One of the kids asked.

"What? No, why would you think that?"

"Cause you have some serious bandages on your hand, dude."

"Oh, those..." Minhyuk let out a weak laugh. "That was an accident, it wasn't because I beat anyone up." Minhyuk forced a gentle smile.

"Awe, too bad, I wanted it to be some super cool story. Whatever. My name is Jooheon, nice to meet you Minhyuk." Jooheon stuck out his hand for a hand shake. Minhyuk reached out and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too Jooheon."

"Let me introduce you to the rest of my friends here. That is Soo Hyun-Woo, he goes by Shownu though. He is like the leader of our friend group, kinda. Go to him if you need help, he doesn't bite... usually. Haha. Next we have Chae Hyung-Won. He goes by Hyungwon, he doesn't talk to much at school and will seem really scary, but he is actually really nice. His parents are just strict about grades so he doesn't like being distracted. The rest of my friends, you can meet them at lunch."

_Making friends was a lot easier than I thought. This guy made it really easy._

Minhyuk turned around to Shownu. "Nice to meet you, I am Lee Minhyuk, I hope we can be friends." Minhyuk went for a hand shake. Shownu looked at Minhyuk's hand then glared at Minhyuk.

Minhyuk slowly pulled his hand away and turned to face Jooheon. "I thought you said he doesn't bite... he looks like he is going to kill me..."

Jooheon laughed. "Shownu! Why are you scaring him, he is new."

"I never said I would be friends with him. You can do whatever you want with him, we will see if the rest of the group likes him." Shownu said with a stern face.

"Are you serious? I can do whatever I want?!" Jooheon seemed too excited for Minhyuk's comfort.

"It's not like he knows anyone here who could stop you. The only people who could are in Kim's group, but they don't mess with us."

"Yes! This is going to be fantastic!" Jooheon exclaimed. "Hyungwon, what do you think?"

"Don't talk to me."

"Sweet, he agrees to it!" Jooheon went up to Shownu, in the sweetest voice asked, "Are you sure you don't want him to be your friend?"

"I said, we will see."

"Good," Jooheon wrapped his arms around Minhyuk, "because I am not letting this one go."

"Uh, Excuse me.." Minhyuk chimed in, "could you explain what is happening, what do you mean do anything with me? Who is Kim's group? Do I have to somehow prove myself? I don't think I suit that kind of role."

"Don't worry, it just means we are going to be friends. Don't worry about Kim and it just means everyone else at the lunch table has to except you before Shownu will take you under his wing. You should be excited!"

"I should be excited?" Minhyuk asked Jooheon.

"Yeah, you are the new kid here. Wait! You don't have other friends already, do you? That would be disappointing..."

"No, I don't you're the first person to talk to me at this school. I really appreciate it..."

"No problem, but what about your friends at your old school, you must miss them, right?"

"You could.. uh... say that, yeah."

"I will make sure you adjust well here. Did you get a tour of the school yet?"

"No, but I-" Jooheon cut Minhyuk off.

"Great, I will show you around!"

_I was going to say that I memorized the building map and can navigate myself... but hanging out with him more... would be nice._

"Would you be able to stay around after school for a bit today?"

"Yeah, I walk home anyway, so I could stay after with you."

"I also walk home, if we live in the same direction, lets walk together."

"Ok."

[~~~]

_Why does this school have to be a few days behind mine. I am bored out of mind._

_It is better to be bored though, I would rather die of boredom then physically die..._

_Stop thinking about it Minhyuk, that's in the past, everything is better now. You have new friends, there is nothing wrong anymore._

_Relax. Deep Breaths. Don't freak out, not in class._

Minhyuk looked down at his bandaged arm.

_Damn. I need to leave, I can't have a panic attack in class, I will scare everyone away. Deep breaths. Hold it in._

"Teacher, can I go to the restroom?"

"Yes, please hurry."

"Thank you."

Minhyuk hurried out of class, swiftly opening and closing the door. He walked as quickly as he could, finding the nearest bathroom, locking himself in the stall, falling to the floor in relief.

Minhyuk tried to pull air into his lungs to slow his heart rate. He felt so numb and dizzy.

_I just need to let it pass. It will be ok, I am on my own, no one is judging me._

Suddenly there was a big bang as the bathroom door swung open and hit the wall. Minhyuk pressed himself against the wall in the stall, holding his breath, watching the feet of the person behind the stall door. Minhyuk didn't move out of fear.

_It's just like my old school. Nothing has changed, I can't get away from it. This hell will always be my life._

"Minhyuk? Are you in there? It's Jooheon. You seemed a little tense and on edge when you left class, I just wanted to make sure you are ok."

The biggest wave of relief hit Minhyuk. His muscles relaxed as he sank to the floor.

_It's just Jooheon. Lee, doesn't go to this school. I need to stop worrying about the past._

"Minhyuk?"

"Uh, yeah I am in here. I-I'm fine. Just needed to use the toilet. You can go back to class, I am just about finished."

"You sure? Because it looked like you were upset. Did I just see it wrong?"

"Yeah," Minhyuk gathered himself and walked out of the stall, to wash his hands. "but you scared the hell out of me when you slammed the door open."

"Haha, sorry about that, I was trying to find you quickly, didn't mean to scare you." Jooheon grabbed Minhyuk by the shoulders and led him out of the bathroom. "We are friends now, so tell me if anything is wrong in the future, I take care of my friends."

"Ok, I'll do that." Minhyuk smiled at Jooheon genuinely.

_He definitely makes my nerves go away. I wish I could stay around him all the time. I wonder if I can ever tell him about my panic attacks? Will he be weirded out? Maybe I shouldn't tell him. At least not until I am sure he is cool with it. I also have to become friends with his other friends, that's a whole other task. Why does making new friends have to be a challenge. As long as Jooheon is supporting me, I can make it through anything at this school._

_Lunch is going to be interesting. I am hoping for the best._


	4. Part 4

"Come on Minhyuk! You have to sit with us during lunch, you can't sit by yourself. Let's go." Jooheon said, grabbing Minhyuk's wrist and dragging him along to the lunchroom.

Jooheon sat Minhyuk down next to him after they got lunch and introduced him to everyone there, and everyone there to him.

"So Minhyuk, that one goes by I.M., then we have Kihyun, you already met Shownu and Hyungwon. Further down the table, there are our younger friends, they are in the grade below, but still cool. That's Eunwoo, Moonbin, Sanha, Jinwoo, MyungJun, and another Minhyuk like you. That Minhyuk goes by the name Rocky so don't worry about confusion. You can pick a nickname too if you want."

"I don't think I want a nickname,"  
_Not anything like the nickname I had at my old school...  
_ "but it was so nice to meet everyone, I hope you will take care of me, and I hope we can become friends."

Shownu suddenly focused his attention on Minhyuk. "Minhyuk, you should eat quickly before we have to head back to class. You are staying after school so you can't go home to get food right away. Don't go hungry."

Minhyuk felt relieved and happy.

_This is a sign that Shownu wants to take care of me. I am closer to being part of the group, my first friend group since middle school. I will eat it all. This is fantastic._

After lunch, Minhyuk walked back to class with the whole group and laughed with them, smiled with them, finally enjoying being at school.

[~~~] **** ~~~~

After school, Minhyuk said goodbye to Shownu and Hyungwon as they left the classroom, staying behind with Jooheon.

"Are you ready for the school tour?" Jooheon said with enthusiasm.

"Actually...I meant to tell you this earlier, but you interrupted. I already have the whole school mapped out in my head. Sorry to disappoint you.."

"Oh..." Jooheon's smile faded.

_I shouldn't have said that. He must hate me for not telling him earlier. I'm gonna be alone again._

"I've got it!" Jooheon exclaimed, scaring Minhyuk slightly. "You should come to my practice."

"Practice? For what?"

"I am on the swim team. Come watch me practice. Unless you have something better to do."

"I-i don't I guess."

"Awesome, Let's go!" Jooheon was pulling Minhyuk along once again.

[~~~]

At the pool deck, Minhyuk was sitting on the bleachers looking at the pool. Some other guys from the school were practicing in the pool but Jooheon hadn't come out of the locker room yet.

_How long should I stay? Would he be upset if I decided to leave to do homework? It is really humid in here._

Jooheon walked out of the locker room in his swimming shorts. He made his way over to where Minhyuk was sitting.

"Do you like my speedo?" Jooheon said, referring to his swim shorts.

Minhyuk was looking at the floor between them, his cheeks were surly red.

"Have you not seen a sexy guy like me shirtless before?" Jooheon laughed at himself and started to walk away. "You better watch me practice, I want to show you how awesome I look while swimming."

Minhyuk watched Jooheon swim back and forth for a while, but he was getting bored. Minhyuk didn't want to be rude and leave so he started on his homework while listening to music.

[~~~]

Jooheon dried himself off and headed over to Minhyuk who was focused on his homework and not his surroundings. Sneaking up behind Minhyuk, Jooheon quickly hugged him from behind.

Minhyuk reacted suddenly and pushed Jooheon away, falling off his seat in the bleachers. "Wh-What? Wh-why?" Minhyuk stammered out.

"You are so jumpy, I wasn't going to hurt you, I finished practice and everyone else has headed home. I am still in my speedo though, you should join me in the pool." Jooheon smirked at his last remark.

"I should what? Why would we do that?" Minhyuk asked, confused since he was fully clothed.

"Just swim in your underwear I have extra you can use." Jooheon reached for Minhyuk, but Minhyuk violently pulled away.

Jooheon went for him again, smiling a little less than before in confusion. "NO!" Minhyuk yelled. Jooheon was taken back a bit because he was expecting such a reaction.

"Why not? It would be fun."

Minhyuk's mind was racing.  
_I need to come up with an excuse fast, all of my real reasons are too disturbing. I am too uncomfortable with being shirtless because of all the scars Lee left on my torso. Those would freak anyone out. I also have the injury on my- My injury!_

"I can't because of my arm, it hasn't healed yet and still is bandaged, so I can't swim with you." Minhyuk felt so relieved.

"I didn't even think about that! I feel so bad, I totally forgot you were injured. Maybe we can swim together some other time in the future. I have to go change and then we can rewrap your arm with the first aid kit here. I assume you haven't changed the bandages since this morning." Jooheon walked to the locker rooms.

_I can't let him rewrap my arm, he will see what happened. I will have to leave without saying goodbye. These are two really bad options, I would rather play it safe and not show him my ugly body. I can just... leave him a note. I will leave my phone number on it so he can ask why I left. Alright, that's a good plan._

[~~~]

Jooheon walked out of the locker rooms, surprised to see that Minhyuk wasn't there anymore. He walked over and picked up the folded piece of paper on the bleachers.

It read: Sorry that I had to leave without saying goodbye. Here is my phone number, text me if you need to. XXX-XXX-XXXX

"He really did take off, whatever, I will get to see him tomorrow, then I can apologize for making him uncomfortable."

[~~~]

_He hasn't texted me yet. It has already been 5 hours. Did he not see the note? Was it not obvious enough? What if someone else found it? Jooheon will think I was so rude for leaving abruptly. I still don't even have a fake story to use as my excuse. I will just say my mom made dinner and wanted me home. That should work. He needs to text me, I don't have his number to text him first._

Minhyuk was out of his mind. He hadn't done any homework and left the same song on repeat while thinking about Jooheon.

He is the kind of person who would text me right? If he has my phone number he would use it, right? Wait, why do I care? I don't. It's not worth my time. I am going to do something else.

Minhyuk pulled up something to watch online but didn't pay attention to it.

What if he didn't text me because he doesn't want to text me? Am I really that bad? That means Shownu doesn't like me either. Now I will have to find new friends. But I want to be friends with Jooheon, no one else is good enough. He makes me really happy. I'll do anything to stay friends with him. I am not going to sleep until I get a text from him. He had to have seen my note.

[~~~}

"Dude, you look super tired! What happened?" Jooheon asked Minhyuk.

"I just stayed up really late last night, I didn't know what time it was." Minhyuk lied to Jooheon, again. 

"Dang dude, you should make sure to sleep well tonight."

He hasn't brought up that I ditched me yet, maybe he did get the note. I should still apologize.

"Sorry about leaving without notice yesterday..." Minhyuk even bowed a little.

"Why are you so formal with your apology? I saw your note, that's good enough."

"Thank god." Minhyuk whispered under his breath.

"Hm?"

"Nothing, class is about to start though." Minhyuk said, sliding into his seat.

[~~~]

Jooheon stared at Minhyuk. He was asleep, his arm supporting his head.

_Did he even sleep last night? Minhyuk is too precious. I will let him rest, I can give him my notes later._

Minhyuk's head started slipping off his hand slowly.

_Oh? His head is about to fall off his hand, he will probably hit the table. This is going to be hilarious. Wait, what about the teacher, shoot._

Just when Minhyuk's hand gave way, Jooheon jumped up and slid his hand underneath Minhyuk's head to stop the impact.

Jooheon held his breath and whispered. "Sh**"

"Huh? What happened?" Minhyuk asked as quietly as Jooheon. He looked over and saw Jooheon holding his fingers. "Hey...What happened to your hand?"

Jooheon shot a glare at him. "I will explain later, just shut up for now."

Minhyuk couldn't stop worrying.

_Did I do something wrong? Why was Jooheon glaring at me like that? What happened to his hand? I just woke up. Is he ok? Maybe he is just angry and that is why he was glaring at me. Is he in pain? He looks hurt._

[~~~]

"Shownu?...." Minhyuk asked gently.

"What?"

"I was wondering where Jooheon is right now, usually he is here."

"Probably at the nurse's office right now."

"What?! Why?!" Minhyuk's voice was a little louder than usual. Shownu raised his eyebrow. "Um, sorry. I am going to go find him. Is that ok."

"Make sure to apologize while you are there." Shownu shifted his attention to someone else, indicating the conversation was over.

Minhyuk was really confused by that statement.

_Apologize? For what? I don't even know what happened. Was this my fault? What do I apologize for?_

Minhyuk walked into the nurse's office and saw Jooheon holding an ice pack on his hand.

"What happened to your hand Jooheon? Are you ok? Shownu said I should apologize, but I am not sure what happened. You told me you would explain what happened later. I feel bad if this was my fault. I am not sure what I should do. I-" Minhyuk noticed Jooheon staring at him, almost shocked. "Wh-what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"This is the most you have said to me consecutively. I am surprised you had that much in you. Don't worry about me, I can just tell you what happened. You don't need to apologize, it's not like you choose to do it."

Minhyuk was more worried now.

_So it was my fault. I am the one that hurt him, I am a horrible friend._

"Don't be so tense, Minhyuk. It's not like I am the only one hurt here. You still haven't told me what happened to you."

Minhyuk focused the attention back onto Jooheon's hand to avoid talking about his own arm. "Tell me why I hurt your hand."

"Well, you were asleep and I put my hand under your head so it didn't hit the table when it slipped from your hand. It just happened to be a lot harder than I was originally planning. This isn't even the worst thing I have seen happen at this school. Kim's group has done worse, but I won't talk about that."

"So I did hurt you! I am so sorry. I am so sorry!"

"You didn't do it on purpose so I am not mad. Stop apologizing." Jooheon laughed at how serious Minhyuk was being. "Liven up a bit, relax, you are more fun to be around when you aren't so tense."

"Ok, sorry. I mean- I didn't mean to say that. Uh, I'll try to stop."

Jooheon was laughing. "You crack me up. Thank you for visiting me in the nurse's office, but you can go back to lunch."

Minhyuk was smiling, he was so happy that Jooheon was laughing. "I don't need to, I already ate lunch. Also, Shownu is scary..." Minhyuk laughed at what he said, Jooheon joined him. 

Minhyuk and Jooheon talked for a while in the nurse's office until class was about to start.

[~~~]

Minhyuk's stomach growled toward the end of class.

"Hey..." Jooheon whispered over to him. "You didn't eat at lunch did you?"

Minhyuk shook his head.

"I will make up for it after school since you kept me from becoming bored while I was at the nurse."

_How is he going to make it up? What does he have in mind? I can just eat at home. He doesn't have to... should I tell him no instead of letting him buy me food?_

[~~~]

"Which way do you walk when you walk home?" Jooheon asked. The two of them were standing outside of the gate to the school. Minhyuk pointed down the street to the right. "Perfect, my house is that way too. Let's go. I have the perfect ramen shop to take you to."

Jooheon led the way. Minhyuk mostly just tried to listen, and let Jooheon talk about whatever he wanted. That was until Jooheon started focusing on finding out more about Minhyuk.

"I still want to know what happened to your arm. How did that happen? You still have bandages on it, it must be bad."

"I don't really want to talk about it... if that's ok."

"Of course it is ok. I will respect your personal space, tell me when I am asking too many questions."

Minhyuk really appreciated that. He really wasn't ready to even talk about what happened at his old school.

"Well, we are here." Jooheon turned to face the small ramen shop. "Get ready for some of the best ramen you'll ever have." Jooheon walked behind Minhyuk and started pushing him in.

"Hey, Jooheon!" Said Mr. Oh, the main cook behind the counter. "Who did you bring with you?"

"This is Minhyuk, he is new to our school and is now my friend. I thought I would show him your awesome shop."

Minhyuk leaned into Jooheon and whispered to him. "Who is that?"

"That's Mr. Oh, he owns this place, I come here often. What do you want to eat?"

"Um, I don't know what to get, can you just get something for me?" Minhyuk asked, looking down.

"I would, but I don't even know what you like. Do you like spicy stuff? What about vegetables? Are you allergic to anything? They are all factors to getting the perfect ramen."

_Wow, he sure cares about picking what to eat, I was hoping this would be way more simple._

"I- uh, I don't want anything spicy, and I like vegetables. I don't have any allergies."

"Well, then that's what you'll get. Mr. Oh, can you make something that will fit his needs? I will have the usual."

"Of course I can Jooheon. It'll be ready in a bit. Go have a seat by the window." Mr. Oh walked away to prepare the ramen.

The two of them sat down across from each other.

"So, Minhyuk, do you have like a nickname or something, should I give you one?"

"No..." Minhyuk was answering both questions, but Jooheon didn't realize that.

"If you don't have one, I will make you one. I will call you...." Jooheon paused for a moment, but not long enough for Minhyuk to interrupt. "Miny! I will call you Miny!"

Minhyuk almost had a heart attack. He instantly felt faint, he lost focus on Jooheon's face. Things were going dark this was really bad.

[~~~]

Jooheon was carrying Minhyuk on his back, a bag with the ramen in around his neck. Jooheon rushed home.

_This is really bad. Why did he collapse so suddenly? Was he not eating properly? Did I do something? What if he doesn't wake up?_

_I have to take him home, my mom will know what to do._

"Mom! Mom! Help me!" Jooheon mom came out of the next room to see Jooheon with someone on his back. "He collapsed while with me, and I don't know why. You have to help him."

"Ok. come here, lay him down on the mat in that room. He probably needs to rest I will check his vitals to see how he is holding up and whether or not we need to go to the hospital."

Jooheon laid him down gently and took off Minhyuk's outer layer to create better access for his mom. Leaving the inner layer on. Jooheon's mom was a doctor.

"When exactly did he collapse? What happened right before?"

"I said I wanted to give him a nickname, we were just talking and waiting for our food."

"Based on what I have found, it looks like he collapsed from a lot of sudden stress. Maybe you should talk to him about this when he wakes up. You should watch over him and use a cooling towel."

"Ok, I will do that."

"Also, can you tell me why he has bandages on his arm? You should replace those."

"Uh- yeah."

"Call me if you need me, I will be in the next room." His mom left the room, and Jooheon was left to take care of Minhyuk.

_What happened to you? I know mom said it was stress, but what stressed you out so suddenly? And to this degree? Was it really what I said? Mom also said to redo your bandages, but it seems you would be uncomfortable with that. I will have to leave them for now. Please wake up soon._

Jooheon took Minhyuk's phone and texted the people named "Mom" and "Dad" in Minhyuk's contacts. Jooheon decided to lie and told them Minhyuk was staying at a friends house to study.

{~~~]

 Ugh, I don't feel good. I must have slept weird. I- huh? Where am I? That's not my ceiling.

Minhyuk tried sitting up. "Ugh, ow. My head." He whispered softly.

Minhyuk looked to his side and saw Jooheon on the floor asleep.

"Hey." Minhyuk whispered to Jooheon while poking his face.

"Hey." Minhyuk said a little louder.

That's right, we were at the ramen place and he said.... oh no. Is that why I am here. I collapsed. How am I going to explain this? I will have to tell him the truth.

"Hey!" Minhyuk partially shouted. Jabbing Jooheon.

Jooheon opened his eyes, startled. "What?! What's going on? Minhyuk? Are you ok?! Do you know what happened? Do you feel pain anywhere?"

"I am fine. Um, where am I though?"

"You're at my house. After you collapsed, I brought you here. My mom is a doctor... and I don't know where you live."

"This is your house? Where is... here?"

"That's not what is important right now, why did you collapse?!"

"Um... that's... that's a little harder to explain." Minhyuk subconsciously started rubbing his hurt arm.

"Does it have to do with your arm?" Jooheon asked.

Minhyuk immediately pulled his hand away. "No! Um, I fainted because of the nickname you wanted to give me."

"That is what made you faint? Why was it just that?"

"Well... I don't want you to judge me... but at my old school...." Tears were on the edge of Minhyuk's eyes. "I used to be... severely bullied... and he called me... m...he called me what you said...." Minhyuk was forcing tears back and sniffing. He was a complete wreck. "It just brought back so many memories of a time I thought I escaped."

Jooheon hugged Minhyuk as tight as he could and caressed his back. "It'll be ok. We will never do that. I will stick by you. You can always come to me if you are hurting. I will never judge you."

Minhyuk started crying more. Not because he was sad, but because he was so happy that Jooheon was there for him.

"Shhhh, it's ok Minhyuk. It's ok. Calm down. You can stay here for the night. Let's try to eat something, and then we can sleep for the rest of the night."

Jooheon left Minhyuk to get the cold ramen and heat it up. He brought it over for them to eat, and soon it was time for bed.

Jooheon laid by Minhyuk as they went to bed. He said it was in case Minhyuk started worrying again.

_He cares so much about me even though I just worried him so much. He even carried me home. Why does he have to be so amazing? I don't think I can get over him. He is supporting me through my struggles and is really sweet. I think... I like him. Is that ok?_

Minhyuk rolled over and was staring at Jooheon, who was sleeping.

_He has a cute nose, and his hair is parted so sweetly. His smile warms my heart. It must be true. I think I have a crush on my first best friend._

[~~~]

Jooheon had texted Minhyuk so they officially had each other's numbers. Jooheon told Minhyuk to text him anytime he was worrying.

Minhyuk was very happy to have Jooheon's phone number. This was step one in a relationship.

"Message for Jooheon!" Some girl shouted at the front of the class.

Minhyuk's attention was immediately on her.

_Why is she trying to talk to Jooheon? What does she need?_

"Jooheon, I am here to deliver the reply. Mi Na says, maybe, you have to arrange a time though." the girl set a piece of paper onto Jooheon's desk in front of him and left.

Minhyuk turned to face Shownu. "What was that all about, who is Mi Na?"

"That's the girl he just asked out."

_Th-The what?!_


End file.
